Survival Mode (Hard Difficulty)
The Hard Difficulty of Survival Mode is a difficulty setting on the Survival mode in Mulitplayer. The enemies are entirely new, and are the special Military Rookies. Enemies Normal A normal Military Rookie. It's screen opens up to reveal an MP5K (a gun) and it will shoot bullets at you. They have fairly low health and spawn very often. You first see them on wave 1 and they are active on all the other waves except wave 10. Sword A Military Rookie with a sword attached to their right arm. Similar to the Sword Infected in Normal Difficulty. The Rogue was originally supposed to be one of them. Their chest still opens up to shoot the MP5K. They have moderate health and spawn a fair bit less than normal rookies. You first see them on wave 2 and they aren't active on waves 4, 6, and 10. Pixellator This is the first enemy that presents a significant threat. They are Normal Rookies who can turn themselves into sheer pixels at will, rush to the player, and just combo attack the player with their chainsaw. Their gun in chest is deactivated, as they can only attack through melee. Their weakness is their low health, which is less than a Sword Rookie's, but more than a Normal Rookie's. They first spawn on wave 4 and aren't active on waves 7 and 10. Wormhead These terrifying beasts are quite the pain. They have enlarged facial features that are red and shoot maroon wormlike creatures out of their mouths and eyes that trap the player for a few seconds and allows the rest of the enemies to come and attack the player for a bit while the player can't do anything about it. You can dodge the worms easily, though, but you will die rather easily if two Wormheads get to you at once. They, however, can't attack the player, just trap the player and let the rest of the enemies to rip the player apart. They have a lot of health and they are first active on wave 6 and are inactive on waves 8 and 10. Bloater The hardest of the normal enemies is the Bloater. They are rather fat and slow, but are bigger, deal more damage, and a MK16 (machine sniper) to deploy out of their screens instead of MP5K's. Sheesh. Needless to say, they can REALLY INFURIATE YOU. They are pretty slow, but can shoot from pretty long ranges. An easy tactic to kill one is to rush forward to it and stab them until they die (melee is their weakness) or try and get them from afar, because they are slow and will take long to get to you. They have a lot of health and are first active on wave 8 and are inactive on wave 10. Minibosses (UNFINISHED) If you want to make a recommendation for a possible boss, you can leave suggestions in the comments. Boss #1 - Kolya Tubby Is Tubbybot By endeco (Kolya Tubby) can kill you gaster blaster and bone! Is looks like sans from undertale and dipsy tubbybot from five nights at tubbyland and ron from slendytubbies 3! Boss #2 - Cyborg Spiked New Born The Cyborg Spiked New Born suggested by Doblonsplayer143 is the second miniboss. His battle will commence in the middle of wave 7. He is pretty much a mix of the Spiked New Borns and Cyborg New Borns from Normal Mode (the current only mode of survival in real-life Slendytubbies 3). He will move around and attempt to shoot rockets at the player. When you get close to him, he will deploy his meelee attack, scratching you with his claws. When his health gets low, he will charge at the nearest player to him and leave a tiny smidget of health left on that player if he succeeds without anything killing him/missing the target. He has a LOT of health. A good strategy to beat him is stay ranged, as you have a lot of time to dodge missiles and it will take long for him to charge towards you. Boss #3 - The Rogue The Rogue is the third and final miniboss before you get to the final boss, the monster of the area. His battle will commence after you have killed all of the other enemies on wave 9. He will appear and immediately start firing at the nearest player to him. He is rooted to his spot and can't move anywhere else. He has a sword at hand and dual guns to deploy in his screen (this isn't canon, in the campaign mode he still only has one) and his shades now also can shoot mini bullets out (also not canon) and his meelee attack is stabbing you with his sword implanted in his arm. He has a HUGE LOAD of health. Since he can only stay in one spot, though, so if 4-6 players rush toward him and just start stabbing him like mad, he will probably die fast because, well, he can't move. Category:Unfinished Page Category:Gaming